


A.H.S Asylum AU: Time Travel

by midnightrebellion86



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Alternative Universe, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Racism, Religious Conflict, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightrebellion86/pseuds/midnightrebellion86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young man is knocked unconscious by an unknown force on his way home. In spirit form, he is confronted by a beautiful fire fae named Afrak (Connie Britton) about always being unhappy. He learns that he is an old soul and is sent back in time to the 1960s where he will gain allies, enemies and experience evil and corruption first hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fire Beauty

Chapter 1. The Fire Beauty

April 20th, 2015 Janesville, WI. 1:19 P.M

A young man with short curly hair, dark skin and brown eyes was walking home after mailing something out. He stood at 5,9 and had a medium build. The man was visually impaired as he was carrying a white cane. This man is 28 year old, Quincy Washington, a loner and born atheist that wants nothing to do with the people in his current city or society in general for that matter.

Janesville is a small stuck up town where if you were born and raised there or lived there for twenty years, you were fine, but if you were new, you were a second class citizen. The latter is the category of Quincy. He lived here for six years and it's been hell for him. He's tried getting out on several occasions, but without success.

The snow was all melted from winter, but most of the trees still didn't have their leaves and flowers weren't even growing yet. The birds were definitely out, due to it being in the low sixties.

As the young African American male was nearing his apartment, he spoke.

"Man, I wish I had a way out of this fucking town." The young man said with a mixture of a southern and Midwestern accent.

The young man reached his apartment and as he walked up the steps, the wind began to pick up. As he was reaching for his keys, one of the loose beams fell down and hit Quincy in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXX

Quincy opened his eyes and the surroundings were completely different. Instead of waking up by his apartment, the sky was swirling with colors of orange, red, purple, blue and green. The ground was dark brown. The young man felt like he was in some dream that felt real. He tried jolting himself awake like he'd done in the past, but it didn't work.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked.

"Nearing death." A female voice said.

A woman with long strawberry blond hair, fair skin and blue eyes materialized in front of the young man. She had orange and red wings made out of fire. She was wearing a sleeveless orange top and a red skirt that stopped above her knees, showing off her toned legs. She was wearing red high heels that emitted sparks of fire when walking.

Quincy was lost in the woman's beauty. He quickly snapped out of it when he remembered that he needed to know what was going on.

"Who are you?" Quincy asked.

"I'm Afrak, your fire fae." The woman now known as Afrak said.

"You said I was nearing death." Quincy said.

"Correct." Afrak said. "I am responsible for that beam hitting you in the back of the head."

Quincy was pissed now, but Afrak continued.

"I did this because I'm tired of you being unhappy." Afrak said. "I know your heart and I know you don't belong in a world like this. Time after time, you've given your all, but got nothing in return. You're treated like a second class citizen all the time and people expect you to change, but when you make those changes, they're still not happy."

The young man was shocked now. This woman just summed up his life in just a short explanation.

"So, what is the meaning of this?" Quincy asked.

"I'm going to grant your wish." Afrak stated. "Before I knocked you out, you did wish you had a way out of town. I am a wish granter."

The young man mentally face palmed when Afrak said this.

"I am going to take you back in time to an era where good deeds don't go ignored as much." Afrak said.

Afrak used her powers and showed things that occurred in the 1960s, like the packers winning the first two super bowls, cities being lit on fire and African Americans having separate bathrooms and drinking fountains.

The young man looked at Afrak like she was crazy.

"I don't want to go to the sixties." Quincy said. "That time is worse than now."

"That may be true, but I'm not done explaining things." Afrak stated. "You're an old soul, so I will be able to get you to the sixties with your complete memory in tact."

"What about my current family?" Quincy asked. "What happens when the day that I was originally born comes around again?"

"That will depend on you." Afrak said. "You can either continue to live in this time, or I'll get you back to when you were born and allow you to keep your memories of before."

"Where exactly am I going?" Quincy asked.

"Here." Afrak said.

Quincy was shown what looked like some mental hospital run by a bunch of nuns.

"It's called Briarcliff Manor." Afrak said. "The year, 1964. Now, you must choose your new name."

The young man thought about it for a bit then made his mind up.

"Reese McLaurin." The young man now known as Reese said.

"Hmm, I had a funny feeling you'd pick a name like that." Afrak said.

"McLaurin was my great grandmother's last name and Reese because she gave me my first Reese's peanut butter cup." Reese stated.

"Reese, before I send you there, you will be 21 instead of 28." Afrak said. "I will also make your eyesight a little better, giving you the ability to get around without the use of a cane. Reese, you will meet several people that you can relate to. I will also be giving you several chances to stay alive, due to you being new to this timeline. Are you ready?"

"Yes." Reese said.

With that, the winds picked up and Reese was blown fifty one years into the past.

XXXXXXXX

March 26th 1964. Massachusetts.

A white car pulls up in front of a tall three story brown brick building. A woman who appears to be in her early to mid thirties stepped out of the car left foot first before getting completely out of the car. The woman stood at five feet six inches, had shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes and fair skin. She was wearing a black long sleeved button down top with a matching black skirt that went down past her knees.

The driver in the car the woman came in waved goodbye before driving away. Shortly after, the woman was approached by a man wearing a security guard outfit. The woman spoke before he could question her.

"Lana Winters from the gazette." The woman now known as Lana stated. "I'm doing a report on your bakery. I have an appointment with Sister Jude."

The security guard simply nodded and left Lana alone. The gazette reporter began making her way towards the concrete stairs that led to the large building, but was startled when a hand touched her on the shoulder, causing the reporter to whip around. The person was a woman with fair skin and brown eyes. She was a pinhead woman with very little light brown hair that was tied into a tight bun.

"Play with me!" The pinhead said with excitant in her voice.

The pinhead spun in a circle.

"Play with me." The pinhead said in a more normal tone this time.

A nun came walking onto the scene and sighed. The nun had on the typicl habit. She had blond hair, but you could only see the golden bangs, due to the rest of the hair being covered by the habit. She had an innocent looking face with calm blue eyes.

"Pepper, leave the lady alone." The nun ordered in a calm tone.

"Oh, it's fine." Lana said, defending the pinhead now known as Pepper. "It's harmless. She's just trying to make friends."

"She's not harmless." The nun quickly countered. "She drowned her sister's baby and sliced his ears off."

Lana glanced at Pepper with a skeptical look, but the nun quickly took the reporter out of her thoughts.

"Follow me, miss." The nun said.

The nun led both Pepper and Lana up the concrete stairs that led to the building.

XXXXXXXX

The nun and Lana entered the main foyer of the building where several orderlies were taking patients to different parts of the building. The foyer was round and had a sunroof where the bright sunlight shined in. The nun led Lana to a large spiral staircase.

"Sister Jude calls this her Stairway to Heaven." The nun stated.

The nun and the reporter continued up the long flight of stairs.

XXXXXXXX

Sitting a twelve by ten feet office was a blond woman with short blond hair getting her hair shaved by a nun with a serious look on her face before the door opened, revealing the younger nun and Lana.

"Sister Jude, the reporters…are here." The young nun said with a low tone mid sentence when she realized her mistake.

The more serious nun now known as Sister Jude shut the hair clippers of and turned her attention to the younger nun.

"I told you I would find you, Sister Mary Eunice." Sister Jude stated in an annoyed tone.

Sister Jude turned to the woman that now had part of her hair shaven off.

"Brush yourself off, Shelley." Sister Jude ordered.

"You think I'm full of regret and shame for what I've done now, sister?" The woman known as Shelley asked. "She can shave me bald as a q-ball and I'll still be the hottest thing here."

"Take her to the common room, so that the others can witness her newfound immaculacy." Sister Jude ordered. "And next time, knock."

The younger nun now known as Sister Mary Eunice led Shelley out of the office and shut the door.

Lana stepped forward and the older nun greeted her.

"Remind me of your name." Sister Jude said.

"Lana." The reporter stated. "Lana Winters."

The reporter cleared her throat and continued.

"Can I ask what Shelley did?" Lana asked. "I assume you were punishing her for something."

"I assumed you were here to do a story on our bakery." Sister Jude stated.

"Oh believe me, no one loves that molasses bread more than I do." Lana stated truthfully. "I toast it every day for breakfast."

"Shelley was brought to us, due to being diagnosed with being a nymphomaniac." Sister Jude stated. "You said your name was Lana?"

"After the movie star." Lana replied.

"Now there's a train wreck of a soul." Sister Jude stated. "Sit down, you're making me nervous."

The reporter took the chair, sat down and crossed her right leg over her left.

"You know what this place was just two years ago?" Sister Jude asked. "A hell hole."

"Were all of your patients here remanded here by the state?" Lana asked.

"Not all." Sister Jude replied.

The conversation was interrupted when Sister Mary Eunice walked into the room.

"I was sent to tell you that…" Sister Mary Eunice stopped herself mid sentence when she realized she forgot to knock. "I didn't knock, I'm sorry."

The young nun proceeded to leave, but Sister Jude stopped her.

"You were sent to tell me what?" Sister Jude asked with an annoyed tone.

Sister Mary Eunice approached Sister Jude and whispered in her ear.

"Thank you, sister." Sister Jude said in a calm tone.

Sister Mary Eunice left the office.

"Well, are we ready for our bakery to-." Sister Jude was cut off.

"She's talking about the two people, isn't she?" Lana asked. "One's the killer, Bloodyface. He's accused of killing several women. The other is known as The Demon Vandal. He's accused of vandalizing property belonging to the catholic church, including tainting Holy Water. Is there any way I can interview one or both of them?"

"You're not the least bit interested in our bakery." Sister Jude stated.

After some more brief back and forth words, Sister Jude kicked Lana out of the office.

XXXXXXX

A state police truck pulled up to the front of the brown building now known as Briarcliff Manor. Two police officers exited the front of the truck and made their way to the back to open the doors that kept people in. The authorities opened the doors and pulled out two people. The first guy stood at five feet ten, had dark brown straight shaggy hair, fair skin and brown eyes. The second guy was African American and stood at five feet nine.

Several nuns looked on as both men were escorted up the concrete steps and into Briarcliff.

Several hoses washed down the two new patients before they were both knocked out.

XXXXXXX

The African American now labeled The Demon Vandal sat in Sister Jude's office. The older nun glared at the young man. The young man was now dressed in gray scrubs, just like the other patients.

"Tell me your name." Sister Jude demanded.

"Reese." The African American now known as Reese stated.

"I should cane the demon out of you for what you did to our property, you scum." Sister Jude said with venom in her voice. "Urinating in our Holy Water? Ripping up several Holy Bibles? Breaking out the windows of a chapel?"

Reese remembered the previous night when he arrived in the timeline.

"What of it?" Reese asked in a smart ass tone.

"I could've had you sent to jail, but the Monsignor and Mother Superior Claudia both agreed that I should give you a chance." Sister Jude stated.

The man from the future took a deep breath. He had no clue how things worked in this timeline, so he didn't argue any further.

"Fine." Reese said.

"I'm glad we now have an understanding, Mr. McLaurin." Sister Jude stated. "Frank, take him to the common room."

XXXXXXXX

The patents of Briarcliff were in the common room with the song Dominique playing. The man known as Bloodyface entered the common room and was immediately approached by Shelley.

"Oh, Sister Jude is on the warpath." Shelley stated before touching the guy's ass.

"Hey, stop it!" The man accused of being Bloodyface demanded.

"I can't make the welts go away, but I can make you forget you had them." Shelley stated. "You need a session in the hydrotherapy room with me. I speak Greek and French."

Several other female patients started fighting over the man. He got away from them, but the annoying song. Reese was also getting annoyed with the song, but decided to keep to himself. The man accused of being Bloodyface approached the record player, but was stopped by a young woman about his age. Shortly after, an older man made rude comments at the accused murderer, which caused a huge fight and Sister Jude to enter the room. She blew the whistle, causing the song to stop.

"He started it." The man said with a Boston accent.

The orderlies approached the accused Bloody Face, knocked him out and took him out of the common room.

XXXXXXX

Reese and the accused Bloody Face were in a double cell in solitary. The accused Blloody face turned his attention to Reese.

"Hey, you're the other guy from the police truck." The accused Bloodyface stated. "What's your name?"

"It's Reese." Reese stated. "Yours?"

"Kit Walker." The man truly known as Kit stated. "What are you in for?"

"Vandalizing church property." Reese stated. "I'm an atheist. What did you do?"

"I was accused of skinning my now missing wife, Alma and several other women alive." Kit stated.

"Did you?" Reese asked.

"No." Kit replied honestly. "Aliens took her away."

The conversation was interrupted by footsteps. The woman that stopped Kit from messing with the record player in the common room appeared with two plates of meat that was part gray and part yellow, discolored mashed potatoes and something else that didn't look edible. The two plates were slid under the door and the woman peaked into the cell and greeted the two.

"You both gotta eat." The woman said with a French accent.

The woman lit a cigarette and Kit walked up to the cell door to greet the woman.

"How did you get back here?" Kit asked.

"Kitchen detail." The woman replied. "I volunteered. Here."

The woman offered Kit a drag of her cigarette and he took it.

"Would your cellmate like a drag?" The woman offered.

"No." Reese replied.

"Why are you being so nice?" Kit asked.

"You get back what you put out into the world." The woman stated.

"How did you get locked up in here?" Kit asked.

"They say I chopped up my family." The woman replied.

"Did you?" Kit asked.

"No." The woman replied.

There was door sounding, causing the woman to turn her head.

"I'll try to come back later." The woman said.

"Wait." Kit said. "What's your name?"

"Grace." The woman now known as Grace stated.

The woman now known as Grace left the scene.

"I think she likes you." Reese stated.

"Come on, Reese, I love my wife." Kit stated.

"My bad." Reese said.

"It's fine, Reese." Kit said. "Where are you from, anyway? Your accent is different."

"I'm from Wisconsin." Reese stated truthfully. "I don't know how I ended up here and doing what I did though."

Reese has a mix of a Southern and Midwestern accent.

"Well, I'm going to try and get some sleep." Kit said.

Kit went to his hard bed before laying down. Within ten minutes, the man was asleep. Reese went to his bed to lay down, but Afrak appeared before him.

"You should eat your food before going to bed." Afrak lectured.

"I can't eat that." Reese stated.

"Fine." Afrak stated. "As you know, I like offerings. I know you're not a smoker, but you're going to need to at least get a lighter and cigarettes for me. Do that and I'll replace this stuff with my powers with something better."

"Okay." Reese said.

"Goodnight, Reese." Afrak said before vanishing.

A flashlight beamed into the grated small window of the cell.

"Go to bed and quit talking to yourself, Reese." Sister Jude ordered.

The man from the future got in bed and laid down to go to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sister Mary Eunice was sobbing while sitting in Sister Jude's office.

"H-He's g-gone, Willie's g-gone." Sister Mary Eunice said in between sobs. "T-There was a m-medical emergency l-last night. I-I didn't even know h-he was sick."

"Why wasn't I informed?" Sister Jude asked with anger in her voice.

"D-Dr. Arden asked to have him t-taken d-directly to his wake." Sister Mary Eunice replied in between sobs.

XXXXXXXX

Sister Jude barged into an office that belonged to an older man that stood at a towering six feet seven inches tall, bald, gray eyes, fair skin and a long white beard.

"I demand you give me access to your laboratory." Sister Jude demanded.

"When the monsignor brought me out of retirement, to run Briarcliff's unit, he made a gentlemen's agreement." The old man known as Dr. Arthur Arden stated.

"Curious, seeing that only one of you is a gentleman." Sister Jude quipped.

There was a moment of silence with Arthur looking away from Sister Jude, which didn't sit well with her.

"Please look at me when I'm speaking to you." Sister Jude said sternly.

"I'm not one of your charges, sister, quaking in my boots." Dr. Arden stated.

The Dr. picked up a weird plant and showed it to Sister Jude.

"Do you have any idea what this is?" Dr. Arden asked.

"It's a plant." Sister Jude replied.

"This here is the creation of science over the power of nature." Dr. Arden stated.

After yet another brief argument, the head nun finally got down to business.

"We need to discuss the patients." Sister Jude stated. "Four of them, including Willie last night have gone missing."

"They died." Dr. Arden answered quickly without a single care in the world.

"That's it? Period?" Sister Jude asked.

"The patients here not only suffer diseases of the mind, but of the body as well." Dr. Arden stated.

"Where are the bodies?" Sister Jude demanded.

"Cremated." Dr. Arden stated. "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. Cause of death, found in their death certificates."

"I find it very interesting, that all the patients that have died since you've been here have no family." Sister Jude stated. "I don't believe a word you say. I will find out sooner or later. Just remember, I'll always win."

With that, Sister Jude stormed out of the office.

XXXXXXXX

Reese was sitting in the common room with Kit and Grace.

"So Reese, how does it feel to finally be out of isolation?" Kit asked.

"It feels good." Reese stated. "I'm surprised that bitter nun actually let me out."

The guy that picked a fight with Kit the day before approached us.

"Well, if it isn't Bloodyface and the colored demon." The man said in a taunting way.

"Leave us alone, Spivey." Grace demanded.

"Was I talking to you, lady?" The man now known as Spivey asked.

One of the orderlies came over and dragged Spivey away before another fight could break out.

"So, what medicines do they have you on?" Grace asked.

"Nothing yet." Reese replied.

"You'll probably be seeing Dr. Arden soon." Grace stated. "He's the tall bald guy with the long gray beard."

"Good to know." Reese stated.

Pepper, the pinhead lady walked over to the table that Reese, Kit and Gace were sitting at.

"Who is she?" Reese asked.

"Her name is Pepper." Grace stated. "It's rumored that she cut her baby nephew's ears off after drowning him under water."

"I don't believe that shit for a second." Reese stated.

"Me neither." Grace said.

The young nun known as Sister Mary Eunice entered the common room and approached the four patients.

"Pepper, today you get to work with me in the bakery." Sister Mary Eunice stated

"Yay!" Pepper cheered.

The nun turned to Reese and spoke.

"Maybe some day, you will be able to work with me in the bakery." Sister Mary Eunice stated. "Come on, Pepper."

Sister Mary Eunice led Pepper out of the common room. Kit looked at Reese.

"I think she likes you." Kit stated.

"Dude, no she doesn't." Reese quickly countered. "She's a nun and I'm an atheist."

"Why does that matter?" Kit asked. "My wife is black and it's not legal, but I love her."

"I'm not trying to get killed, you know." Reese stated. "I think the only white girl I could hit on around here is Shelley."

"Good point." Kit said.

The group of three continued their conversation as Dominique played in the background.

XXXXXXX

It was now time for lights out. The patients were all in their cells. Sister Mary Eunice led a reporter by the name of Lana Winters into the men's area where Spivey began to harass them. The man threw feces at the young nun, causing her to get grossed out, leaving Lana all alone in the men's area. She approached a cell looking for kit, but was knocked out.

XXXXXXXX

Sister Jude was furious and slapping a cane against her desk as Sister Mary Eunice sobbed. The older nun had found out that Sister Mary Eunice let Lana Winters back into Briarcliff last night.

"You put everything at risk." Sister Jude stated. "Everything, our reputation, the life's work of our great monsignor, all his future dreams!"

"I-I used bad judgment, sister." Sister Mary Eunice said in between sobs.

"Bad judgment?" Sister Jude asked. "Like eating too much cake, is that what you mean, sister?"

"Ms. Winters g-got me very confused." Sister Mary Eunice said in between sobs.

"Maybe the sin is mine." Sister Jude said. "Maybe my faith in you is nothing but sinner pride."

"No, you're not a sinner, sister." Sister Mary Eunice said in between sobs.

"I favored you, I coddled you, I refused to see what others saw." Sister Jude said raising her voice a bit. "When they said you were stupid, I said no, that you were more pure than the others."

Sister Mary Eunice looked at the cane on the table.

"It's not big enough, sister." Sister Mary Eunice stated.

The young nun grabs the cane, gets up and rushes over to the cabinet that holds all the whipping canes. She grabs a bigger cane and runs back to the desk. The nun bends down and lifts her habit up, and pulls her underwear down, revealing her bare ass.

"Punish me, sister, please." Sister Mary Eunice begged. "I'm so stupid and weak, stupid stupid stupid!"

The nun banged her head against the desk, but Sister Jude stopped her. The older nun rushed behind Sister Mary Eunice and smacked her on the ass once.

"Stand up and get out." Sister Jude ordered. "I don't have time for this."

"You're too good to me, sister." Sister Mary Eunice said.

"If I ever hear you call yourself stupid again, I'll cane you bloody." Sister Jude warned.

Sister Mary Eunice pulled up her underwear and pulled her habit down before leaving the office. Sister Jude sighed before putting both canes away and shutting the door behind her.

That's it for chapter 1.


	2. Tricks and Treats AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A huge plot twist occurs in this chapter.

Chapter 2. Tricks and Treats AU

March 28th 1964. Massachusetts.

Sister Jude and a security guard by the name of Frank ordered the patients in th women's section out of their rooms.

"Room search, Ms. Winters." Sister Jude stated. "We try to keep our charges honest."

"Food violation." The security guard known as Frank stated as he pointed to Pepper.

Sister Jude looked at Pepper with a disappointed look.

"Oh, Pepper." Sister Jude said with a low tone. "Tell me, why is it we don't allow food in the rooms?"

"Rats!" Pepper replied with enthusiasm in her voice.

"That's right." Sister Jude said as she patted Pepper on the head. "Why can't you get that through your pointy little head?"

"Hey sister." Shelley called out.

Sister Jude turned her attention to the asylum whore.

"I have a cucumber in my room, but not because I was hungry." Shelley stated.

"Stifle yourself, Shelley I'll be with you in a minute." Sister Jude said.

The nun turned her attention to Frank.

"Find anything, Frank?" Sister Jude asked.

"No, looks clean to me." Frank replied.

"Check the pillowcase." Sister Jude suggested.

The security guard picked up the pillowcase in Lana's room and shook it and out came papers.

"Ah, here we are." Frank said.

The security guard handed Sister Jude the papers.

"What do we have here?" Sister Jude asked with a bit of interest in her voice. "March 28th. Strip searched and denied phone call. Who would you like to call, Ms. Winters? The American Civil Lesbian's Union?"

Frank laughed at Sister Jude's taunt towards Lana.

"My editor knows I came here to write a story." Lana fired back with a bit of venom in her voice. "And boy do I have a great scoop for him now."

"Oh yes, I've read your columns about baked beans and galloping geese who lost their way home." Sister Jude stated. "Riveting. Too bad your ambition outweighs your talent."

Sister Jude then proceeded to walk away.

"I don't need those, sister, I have an excellent memory!" Lana shouted towards the nun.

Sister Jude turned around and faced Lana.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that." Sister Jude said before leaving.

XXXXXXX

Lana was strapped down to a gerny as she was flailing and screaming.

"HELP! GET ME OUT OF HERE! THAT WOMAN IS A KIDNAPPER!" Lana screamed.

Dr. Arden looked at Sister Jude with a disgusted tone.

"You're right, she is a noisy one." Dr. Arden remarked.

The shock treatment was soon administered, knocking the reporter out.

XXXXXXX

Two orderlies escorted Kit into the common room where a young man with thick glasses, short brown hair and fair skin awaited him. The two guards shoved Kit down, prompting the young man waiting to get up and approach.

"Gentleman, I can handle it from here, thank you." The man wearing the glasses and suit stated.

The orderlies left Kit with the young man.

"Mr. Walker, Dr. Oliver Thredson." The man now known as Oliver Thredson introduced. "Would you mind coming to my office with me?"

"No." Kit replied.

The two left the common room to go talk in private.

XXXXXXXX

Reese was roaming the halls of Briarcliff out of boredom. The man from the future went into a private off room and began looking out the window at the ongoing traffic.

"Man, those are some ugly looking cars." Reese thought to himself.

The man watched as the delivery truck pulled out of the driveway to deliver the bread from the bakery to grocery stores. Reese was taken out of his thoughts when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around and saw none other than Shelley.

"Hey there, big boy." Shelley said in seductive tone.

"Go away, Shelley." Reese said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, come on, Reese." Shelley insisted. "You know you like what you see. You're staring at my legs."

The man was caught red handed. He had always preferred tall women with nice legs over women with large breasts and butts. The only thing keeping him from making out with her now was the fact that he wanted loyalty and didn't want a whore.

"You're right, I do like what I see, but no thank you." Reese stated.

"Fine, your loss." Shelley said. "If you change your mind, you know where to find me."

With that, Shelley left the room. Reese sighed in annoyance before leaving the room.

XXXXXXXX

Reese made his way down towards Dr. Arden's office where he could see Shelley throwing herself at Dr. Arden. The old man appeared to have no interest. He shoved Shelley away after she begged for fifteen minutes of fresh air. The man shoved Shelley down to the ground, which angered Reese, due to him being from a time where it was frowned upon for men to be forceful with women.

"Hey, woman beater, calm down." Reese said, defending Shelley.

This got the attention of both Dr. Arden and Shelley. Shelley had a shocked look on her face, while Dr. Arden was pissed.

"What in the hell are you doing in my office, boy?" Dr. Arden asked with anger in his voice.

"I was sent for a checkup by Sister Jude." Reese replied. "And I'm not a boy, you woman beater."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Dr. Arden yelled. "WHAT I DO IS MY BUSINESS! I RUN THIS PLACE!"

"Last time I checked, Sister Jude was the head staff person here." Reese stated. "By the way, I think you're insecure, so you hit women that stand up to you, but go for the ones that are naïve."

"SHUT UP!" Dr. Arden yelled.

Reese's instincts to continue to push buttons kicked into a whole new gear.

"I bet I could get Sister Mary Eunice before you." Reese taunted. "I think I might. I'm going to lay her down, make out with her, then I'm going to lift her habit up and eat her pussy to ma-."

Reese was cut off when Dr. Arden grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall.

"Don't you ever say that to me again." Dr. Arden warned in a low angry voice.

The angry doctor released the man from the choke hold and turned to Shelley who was now standing, but was still in shock. In her mind, this guy turns her down then defends her.

"Get out of my office, slut." Dr. Arden spat towards Shelley. "I have a checkup to do."

The nymphomaniac approached Reese and gave him a kiss on the cheek

"Thank you." Shelley said before exiting the room.

Dr. Arden turned his attention to Reese again.

"Sit down so that I can get this over with right away." Dr. Arden ordered.

"Yes, your highness." Reese said sarcastically.

The man sat down and Dr. Arden did the check up and got blood work. Once finished, the doctor wrote something down and handed it to Reese.

"Get out of my sight and take that to Sister Jude." Dr. Arden said.

Reese got up to leave, but the doctor stopped him.

"Piss me off one more time and I'll cut that tongue of yours out." Dr. Arden warned.

With that, Reese left the office to go find Sister Jude.

XXXXXXXX

The day was mostly uneventful. Everyone was gathered in the common room with Dominique playing in the background. Lana and Grace were discussing omething private, while Kit and Reese were talking amongst themselves. Out of the blue, Frank comes barging into the common room.

"Okay everybody, let's go." Frank ordered. "Sister Jude wants everyone to get an extra good night's rest, so the common room is now closed."

Everyone was escorted out of the common room.

XXXXXXXX

Reese managed to sneak by the orderlies when he saw both Lana and Grace getting away. He managed to sneak passed Sister Mary Eunice, who happened to be too busy facing the other way. Truth be told, he was starving and was on his way to the bakery to steal some bread that didn't get sold. As he was walking, he was stopped by Lana and Grace.

"Hey, where are you going?" Lana asked. "We didn't invite you to ome."

"I'm not following you." Reese stated. "Go about what you're planning on doing."

With that, Reese took off in the direction of the bakery.

XXXXXXX

A boy with short curly dark hair and fair skin was strapped to a bed screaming.

"No, please stop! You're hurting me!" The boy cried as he flailed.

"Don't listen to him." A heavyset bald man with an Irish accent said. "It's the demon within him."

Dr. Thredson checked the boy's pulse.

"His pulse is almost nonexistent." Dr. Thredson stated.

"You're done here, my daughter." The man with the Irish accent stated. "This is no place for a woman. Go sit with the parents."

"I'm stronger than you think, father." Sister Jude shot back

Monsignor Timothy Howard looked at Sister Jude with pleading eyes, which caused the older nun to give in and leave the room. The teenaged boy was laughing evilly as he continued to flail. He then began to speak in a strange language. The demon within the teenage boy picked up the Irish man and flung him against the wall, knocking him out.

XXXXXXXX

Sister Jude returned to the room with a flailing possessed boy.

"MOMMY, HELP ME!" The boy pleaded. "I CAN'T SEE!"

The older nun slowly approached the boy, causing him to look at her in an evil way. The door slammed shut and the boy began bringing up things from Sister Jude's past as she pounded on the door to get out, but she was having no luck. The insults just kept coming and coming until the nun couldn't take it any longer.

"SHUT UP!" Sister Jude shouted.

The nun rushed the possessed boy and began bitch slapping him like it was nobody's business. Dr. Thredson and Timothy rushed in and pulled the angry nun off of the boy. Dr. Thredson began doing something to the boy, causing him to sit up and yell.

"JESUS CHRIST!" The demonic voice yelled.

This caused the electricity to flicker on and off. After another mighty roar from the possessed boy, the power went off completely.

XXXXXXX

Reese got his baked goods and was on his way back to his room when the lights all went out, causing the red lights to come on. The man from the future ran as quick as he could until he reached his room and shut the door.

XXXXXXX

The teenage boy was still fighting when Sister Mary Eunice came rushing into the room. Dr. Thredson looked over towards Sister Jude and Timothy Howard.

"He's in cardiac arrest." Dr. Thredson announced.

The teenager shot up one final time before looking into the soul of Sister Mary Eunice. A good thirty seconds went by before the demon left the teen's body. The entity/demon continued to look into the innocent nun's soul, but shook it's head before multiplying into two. Once multiplied, the first one lunged at an unprepared Monsignor Timothy Howard, causing him to shoot up straight before falling to the ground. Sister jude, Sister Mary Eunice and Dr. Thredson rushed towards the downed priest.

"Monsignor!" The three called in unison with concern in their voices.

The other demon left the room and floated out of the facility.

XXXXXXX

A nun that looked to be very elderly wearing a nun's outfit was locking up the convent for the night. After she finished, the woman entered the kitchen to make herself some tea. Another nun entered the room to greet the older nun.

"Mother Claudia, how are you doing?" The younger brunette nun asked.

"I'm doing just fine, dear." The older nun now known as Mother Claudia replied. "Sister Wendi, come join me for some tea."

"Sure, mother." The nun now known as Sister Wendi accepted. "I can toast some honey cinnamon bread to go with out tea."

"That would be wonderful." Mother Claudia stated.

The younger nun entered the kitchen, washed her hands and went to grab the bread to toast.

"Mother, I know it isn't my place to ask this, but why didn't you have that colored man arrested for what he did to church property?" Sister Wendi asked.

"It's simple, sister. It's only God's place to punish." Mother Claudia stated. "I believe all that young man needs is prayer."

"I guess you're right, Mother." Sister Wendi said.

The nun finished toasting the bread and grabbed two small plates and put a piece on each plate. Mother Claudia began boiling the water for the tea. While that was going on, the power began to flicker on and off. Seconds later, Mother Claudia jolted up and collapsed on the floor.

"Mother!" Sister Wendi called with concern in her voice.

The nun dialed 9-1-1.

XXXXXXXX

Reese had finished the stolen bread and was now full. He managed to steal a pack of cigarettes and a lighter for Afrak. The fire fae appeared.

"Good evening, Reese." Afrak greeted.

"I got your lighter and cigarettes." Reese stated.

The man handed Afrak the items, which she gladly accepted.

"Thank you." Afrak said gratefully. "The real reason for me appearing is because now, the real journey for you begins first thing tomorrow."

"What do you mean, Afrak?" Reese asked.

"You will know in the morning." Afrak said. "Sleep well."

With that, Afrak vanished along with the offerings. Reese just laid down and actually fell asleep within a few minutes.

That's it for chapter 2.


	3. Unholy Hosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original non-canon story content starts in this chapter.

Chapter 3. Unholy Hosts

Sister Jude was in the infirmary watching Monsignor Timothy Howard. She had a look of concern on her face. That changed when the priest began stirring in his sleep and opened his eyes.

"W-Where am I?" Monsignor Timothy Howard asked in a tired tone.

"You're in the infirmary, monsignor." Sister Jude stated. "You fell last night and the nurse said that you need to rest for the day."

"Sister, go inform the others that I'm okay." Timothy said.

"Alright." Sister Jude said. "I'll be back later to check on you."

Sister Jude got up from her chair and left the room. The monsignor sat up in his bed and his eyes glowed crimson red.

"Miserable bitch." Timothy said in a masculine sinister tone.

The monsignor laid back down in his bed and laughed evilly.

XXXXXXX

Reese's POV.

I was sitting in the common room with Dominique playing in the background. Spivey was busy picking on a random patient. Kit was walking funny, due to getting caned. He approached me and sat down.

"Hey." Kit said.

"Damn, Sister Jude must've got you good." I guessed.

"Forty lashes will do that to you." Kit stated. "Lana ratted me and Grace out last, so I took Grace's hits for her."

Grace walked over and entered the conversation.

"Hi guys." Grace greeted. "Sister Jude is coming in with an announcement, so I'll come by when she leaves."

On cue, the head nun entered the room with Frank. The nun blew her whistle and the annoying song stopped.

"Everyone, I am here to inform you that our great monsignor was hurt last night, but he is okay." Sister Jude announced.

"Yippee!" Lana cheered sarcastically.

"Ms. Winters, I'm not in the mood for your mouth." Sister Jude stated with annoyance in her voice.

"You can use one of your carrots from your pot roast, sister." Shelley suggested.

We all laughed at Shelley's joke, much to the annoyance of Sister Jude.

"Shelley, unless you want to end up like Mr. Walker, I'd stifle yourself and let me continue." Sister Jude threatened.

The nun took a deep breath before continuing speaking, but that never happened because Sister Mary Eunice came barging into the common room, which made the already frustrated Sister Jude even more mad.

"Sister Mary Eunice, this better be good." Sister Jude stated.

The young nun walked up and whispered in Sister Jude's ear, which caused the older nun's facial expression to change from annoyance to worry.

"Thank you, sister." Sister Jude said in a low tone.

The young nun proceeded to leave, but Sister Jude stopped.

"Wait, sister." Sister Jude ordered. "Everyone, I am going to the hospital to see our great Mother Superior Claudia. Sister Mary Eunice is in charge today."

With that, the older nun left, leaving Sister Mary Eunice in the common room with the rest of us.

XXXXXXX

Sister Jude arrived at the hospital and made her way to the front counter where a woman with honey blond short hair was working.

"How may I help you, sister?" The woman asked politely.

"I'm Sister Jude Martin." Sister Jude stated. "I'm here to see Mother Claudia."

"Go down the hall, make a right and her room is the fourth door on the left." The woman instructed.

"Thank you and have a blessed day." Sister Jude said.

The older nun left the desk to go see Mother Claudia.

XXXXXXX

Mother Claudia was hooked to a machine. Out of uniform, the woman had snow white hair. Sister Wendi was currently in the room. The nun looked over when she saw Sister Jude.

"Sister Jude, I'm glad you made it." Sister Wendi said.

"Sister, what happened last night?" Sister Jude asked.

"We were having bread and tea when the power started flickering on and off. Mother Claudia fainted for some unexplained reason. I broke her fall and called 911." Sister Wendi stated.

"Thank you, sister." Sister Jude said. "May I have a moment alone with her?"

The nun nodded before stepping out of the room, leaving Sister Jude alone with Mother Claudia.

"Mother, please be okay." Sister Jude pleaded. "You're like a second mother to me and I don't want to lose you."

Mother Claudia began to stir in her sleep, which surprised Sister Jude. The old woman's eyes opened.

"W-Where am I?" Mother Claudia asked in a quiet tone.

The older woman's vision cleared and she saw Sister Jude.

"Sister Jude?" Mother Claudia asked.

"Yes, it's me, Mother." Sister Jude stated. "Oh, thank God you're okay."

"Why am I in the hospital?" Mother Claudia asked.

"Sister Wendi told me the power going on and off at the convent last night." Sister Jude stated. "You fainted."

"Oh yes, we were discussing Mr. McLaurin." Mother Claudia stated. "Speaking of which, how is he behaving?"

"He's getting along better than I expected." Sister Jude stated.

The nun took a deep breath before continuing.

"Monsignor fainted last night in a similar fashion as you, Mother." Sister Jude stated. "He is okay though."

"Oh, thank the lord for that." Mother Claudia said. "Who's watching over Briarcliff wit you here?"

"I put Sister Mary Eunice in charge." Sister Jude stated. "I'm going to stay with you until you for the day."

"Thank you, sister." Mother Claudia said gratefully. "Do you think you can get me a glass of water?"

"Sure thing, mother." Sister Jude replied.

The nun got up and went to the bathroom to get Mother Claudia some water. With Sister Jude out of sight, Mother Claudia's eyes glowed a sinister cold dark blue.

"Prideful cunt." Mother Claudia said under her breath in a menacing feminine voice.

XXXXXXXX

Reese's POV.

I was sitting in Dr. Thredson's office. He would be evaluating me, due to the other doctor attending to Monsignor Howard.

"Reese, it's a pleasure to meet you." Dr. Thredson said.

He reached his hand out, but I didn't bother shaking. He retracted his hand and chuckled.

"Not a touchy feely type I see." Dr. Thredson said. "Would you like a smoke?"

I was going to say no right off the bat, due to not being a smoker, but then I remembered that I could use it as an offering for Afrak.

"I'll take it, but I'll smoke later." I said truthfully about the former but lied about the latter.

Dr. Thredson simply nodded and handed me the cigarette. I put it into the pocket of my hospital scrubs where I keep Afrak's pendant. I felt the cigarette dissolve within seconds.

"Now, it is my understanding that you've been caught talking to yourself at night twice now." Dr. Thredson stated.

"I don't talk to myself." I replied.

"Then who were you talking to if you weren't talking to yourself?" Dr. Thredson asked.

"I wasn't talking at all." I lied. "All I was doing was going to bed."

Dr. Thredson sighed. I could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't going to quit until I told him the truth about Afrak.

"Listen, we are speaking in confidence." Dr. Thredson stated. "You've been in here for a few days. We need a diagnosis on you in order to get you on the right meds."

"Dude, for the last time, I don't talk to myself." I stated with a bit of annoyance in my voice.

"Mr. McLaurin, denial will only make things worse." Dr. Thredson said.

Now I was getting mad. I wanted to jump over the desk and hit this guy, but then I would be stuck in solitary. Then I felt Afrak heat up in my pocket, which led to me getting an idea.

"Give me all your lighters and I'll tell you." I offered.

Dr. Thredson cracked a smile on his face when I said this.

"Hmm, a bargainer." Dr. Thredson said. "I must say, for a colored man, you're quite intelligent. You tell me what you know and I'll give you the lighters."

"You'll give me the lighters, then I'll tell you." I countered. "I hate doctors. How do I know you won't trick me and not hold up your end of the deal?"

Dr. Thredson sighed in defeat. He opened his desk drawer and emptied it out, revealing several packs of cigarette lighters. He shoved the lighters in my direction. I took the lighters.

"Now speak." Dr. Thredson ordered.

"Fine, I talk to myself at night." I said.

"Now we're getting somewhere, Mr. Mclaurin." Dr. Thredson said.

The man began typing something on his typewriter. After finishing the page and signing it, he addressed me again.

"I will get this to Dr. Arden right away, Mr. McLaurin." Dr. Thredson said. "You may go back to what you were doing."

I got up and was led out of the office by one of the orderlies.

XXXXXXX

I made it back to my room. I didn't feel like dealing with anybody, so I summoned Afrak. She appeared wearing a red, orange and yellow sleeveless top and blue jeans. The top went well with her long flowing strawberry blond hair and the jeans went well with her blue eyes.

"You did well, Reese." Afrak stated. "Thank you for the lighters."

"You're welcome, Afrak." I replied.

"These will be more than enough to allow you to summon me whenever." Afrak stated. "I will use my powers to dissolve your meds, so that you won't have to feel the effects."

"Thanks." I said.

"I'll also make sure that you have good meals forever." Afrak said. "You still have a lot to do on your own though. I will be taking my vessel, so that it doesn't get into the wrong hands. You will be able to summon me with your mind. I'll see you later."

With that, Afrak vanished, taking all the lighters and her vessal with her.

XXXXXXX

Monsignor Timothy Howard got up from his bed. He wasn't tired anymore. The man put his priest outfit on and was preparing to leave when a heavy set woman with short brown hair wearing a nurse outfit stopped him.

"Monsignor, you need your rest." The woman stated in a strict tone.

"I'm fine, Sister Karen." Timothy stated in a firm tone. "I'm not tired either."

"But that fall you to-." The woman now known as Sister Karen was cut off.

"I SAID I'M NOT TIRED, BITCH!" Monsignor Timothy Howard boomed with his eyes turning crimson red.

The now frightened woman slowly backed away.

"Y-Yes, father." Sister Karen stuttered in fear.

Monsignor Timothy Howard walked passed Sister Karen without even saying he was sorry.

XXXXXXXX

Dr. Arden was busy feeding some zombie like creatures outside in the woods. Monsignor Timothy Howard appeared outside.

"Dr. Arden, it's great to see you." Timothy said with enthusiasm in his voice.

"Monsignor, it's great to see you back on your feet." Dr. Arden said. "Quite the event last night. So, what can I help you with?"

"I just want you to know that you still have my blessing to keep doing what you're doing now." Timothy stated. "Whatever you do, don't ever let that dried up cunt Sister Jude in on what you're up to."

This surprised Dr. Arden.

"My my, monsignor, I thought you and that ratchet woman were like peas and carrots?" Dr. Arden asked.

"Hell no." Timothy stated bluntly. "She wears that damn red slip under her habit, thinking I want her."

Unbeknownst to them, Frank was listening to the whole thing. He had his fists clenched from anger.

XXXXXXXX

It was getting late. Mother Claudia and Sister Wendi were in the hospital room. Sister Jude was currently out running errands, but promised to return before visiting hours were over. The elderly woman turned her attention to Sister Wendi.

"Sister, can you help me to the bathroom?" Mother Claudia asked.

"Sure, mother." Sister Wendi said.

The nun helped Mother Claudia out of bed and into the bathroom. The nun drew a bath for Mother Claudia. Once the nun turned the water off, Mother Claudia's eye's turned to the sinister dark blue again and she shoved Sister Wendi into the tub. The elderly woman held the nun's head under water until her body went limp. Once she was done, she left the bathroom, grabbed her things and left as if nothing happened.

XXXXXXXX

Sister Jude entered Claudia's room after running errands. She immediately noticed that Mother Claudia wasn't in her bed.

"Mother Superior?" Sister Jude asked. "Mother, where are you?"

The older nun began to panic. She went to the bathroom and opened the door. Upon opening the door, all of the color in Jude's face left her. Floating face down in the tub was Sister Wendi.

"SOMEBODY, HELP!" Sister Jude yelled.

That's it for chapter 3.


	4. Pushing Buttons

Chapter 4. Pushing Buttons

Reese's POV.

Several days had passed since we learned that the monsignor had fallen. I was sitting in the common room as that damn Dominique song continued to play. I really wanted to just take a brick to the fucking record player. I was taken out of my thoughts when Kit tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey, you alright?" Kit asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"I've been trying to get your attention for awhile now, but you were spacing out." Kit stated.

"Oh, okay." I said. "I was just imagining taking a brick to the damn record player."

"You do that, you're asking for a 1000 lashes on the ass." Grace stated as she walked up to us. "Anyway, Mother Superior Claudia is suppose to be here today, so you might want to try to behave."

"Yeah, that will happen." I said. "Why's she coming today anyway?"

"One of the nuns was murdered a few days ago, so we're having a special memorial service in the nun's honor." Grace stated.

Lana came into the conversation and sat down. Grace and Lana had patched things up.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Lana asked.

"Grace was just talking about a nun being murdered and that there's going to be a memorial service." I said. "I'll just sleep through the damn thing."

"I have a better idea instead of sleeping." Shelley said seductively as she walked up to us swaying her hips.

"No thanks." I said.

"When is this memorial service?" Lana asked.

"I have no clue." Grace said. "Usually when the place has memorial services, they happen after supper."

"Then that's all the more reason to sleep during the church service." I said.

Our conversation was interrupted when Dr. Arden entered the common room. Many of the patients feared him, but I always loved pissing the old man off.

"There's the love sick puppy doctor." I said.

"Reese, I'm surprised you've lasted this long in here with the way you act." Grace said.

"I guess I'm just lucky." I said. "Anyway, I have to work in the bakery in a half an hour."

"Dr. Arden's going to love that." Lana said sarcastically. "Sister Mary Eunice works thst shift as well."

It was true, Lana had just as good of a memory, if not better than mine. She know how much Dr. Arden wanted Mary Eunice and she had even walked in on me teasing Arden about the innocent nun. The doctor approached us.

"Mr. McLaurin, I'll be escorting you to the bakery today." Dr. Arden stated. "Me and Sister Mary Eunice need to have a word."

"Yes ma'am." I said sarcastically and gave him a military salute.

Lana, Kit, Grace and Shelley snickered, which caused Dr. Arden to growl in frustration.

"Mr. McLaurin, you're really skating on thin ice with me." Dr. Arden said with a bit of anger in his voice. "Now come with me."

I got up and followed Dr. Arden out of the common room. The good thing I could take from it was the fact that I didn't have to hear that repetitive tune for awhile. I followed the old man down the dimly lit hallways. I glanced at the gray brick walls and observed a few nuns who I hadn't caught the name of and some random patients also walking the halls. After we passed the corridor with the spiral staircase that went to Sister Jude's office, Dr. Arden decided to finally speak to me.

"You know, I've seen your file and the reason you're in here for." Dr. Arden said. "I'm not a Christian myself. If you stop pushing my buttons, we could become partners."

"Nah." I said without hesitation.

We made our way to the bakery before he left to go back to do what he was doing.

XXXXXXXXXX

Normal POV.

Dr. Arden entered his office. The sun from outside shined into the dimly lit office. In the center of the office is his mahogany wood desk with a mini desk lamp, a rotary phone and files. In the northeast part of the office is his operating table, the other end of the office is a closet and behind his desk is his shelf with all his surgery tools. And lastly, a small couch that acted as his bed for when he stays overnight is in the southwest part of the office. There was a knock on the door that took the old man out of his thoughts.

"Come in." Dr. Arden said.

The door opened and Sister Mary Eunice tentatively entered the office and shut the door behind her.

"Y-You wanted to see me, doctor?" Sister Mary Eunice asked shyly.

"Yes, have a seat." Dr. Arden said.

The young innocent nun nodded before making her way to a chair and sat down.

"Now, I know you have a shift at the bakery in a bit, but there's something else I need to speak to you about." Dr. Arden said. "I must know Sister, has Mr. McLaurin given you any problems?"

"No he hasn't, doctor." Sister Mary Eunice replied truthfully. "In fact, he's been very well behaved around me."

Dr. Arden let out a sigh of relief, but deep down he was a bit annoyed that someone else was being good to Sister Mary Eunice.

"Just try to be careful around him." Dr. Arden said. "That man may be a colored man, but he's a sneaky one."

"O-Okay." Sister Mary Eunice said.

"Oh, and before you go, no one knows of our little secret with the creatures, right?" Dr. Arden asked.

"No, they don't." Sister Mary Eunice said.

"That's all I wanted to know." Dr. Arden said. "Thank you for your time, Sister."

"You're welcome, doctor." Sister Mary Eunice said before getting up to leave.

When the nun was out of sight, Dr. Arden let out a quiet chuckle.

XXXXXXXXXX

Reese's POV.

I was in the bakery pounding the hell out of a large ball of dough. My hands were starting to hurt, but I had no help and Mother Claudia was coming for supper. Luckily for me, Kit, Lana and Grace had decided to volunteer and help me, which was much appreciated.

"It's quite ironic that I used to toast this stuff with my breakfast, but now I'm trapped in here against my will and making the stuff." Lana stated.

"You must have a very high immune system." I guessed. "Who knows where some of the people's hands in the place have been."

"I've been here awhile, so they make sure to only send out fresh bread that's not contaminated." Grace stated.

We continued to work and the door to the bakery opened and Sister Mary Eunice entered and she had a look of surprise when she saw Lana, Grace and Kit.

"Y-You three are not scheduled for this time." Sister Mary Eunice said shyly.

"We volunteered at the last minute, Sister." Grace said. "You know that Mother Claudia is coming and I think Reese could use more than one hand for help."

"W-Well, I guess it's alright." Sister Mary Eunice said.

The five of us continued to do our bakery duty and after a few hours, it was time for the next shift.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the day went by with no real events. Supper had finished and we were all gathered in the chapel of the asylum. Me, Kit, Grace, Lana and Shelley were sitting in the back. That Spivey guy tried hitting on Lana, but the ambitious reporter gave him a few choice words before he went to another part of the chapel. The other patients were either talking amongst themselves or just sitting and staring off into space. The other staff were talking amongst themselves, but that was cut short when Sister Jude made her way to the front of the chapel where a podium with a mic sticking out was placed. The older nun took the mic and turned it on, causing a loud screeching sound. When the sound died down, the nun spoke.

"Welcome all to Briarcliff's memorial service in honor of one of our own, the late Sister Wendi." Sister Jude said.

Lana put her head down slightly upon hearing this. It was understandable because she had told me that her lover's name is Wendy and she hadn't heard from her since being admitted to Briarcliff.

"You worried about your girlfriend?" I whispered.

"Yeah." Lana whispered back. "I really hope Dr. Thredson got my message out."

"I'm sure he did." Kit whispered. "He's helping me with my case, so I know he'll help you."

"Quiet back there!" Sister Jude barked through the mic.

The nun took a deep breath before continuing.

"Now, I present the person that will give us this memorial service, Mother Claudia." Sister Jude announced.

Everyone clapped to be polite and a nun much older than even Sister Jude made her way to the front of the chapel and took the mic.

"Thank you, Sister." Mother Claudia said.

Sister Jude nodded before taking a seat in the pews. Mother Claudia cleared her throat and began speaking. I hadn't even met the nun that died, so I didn't even care what was being said.

*BRUAAAA*

I let out a loud ass fart, stinking up the chapel and causing several of the patients to bust out laughing. Sister Jude glared at me and I could swear that I saw Mother Claudia's eyes glow an evil cold blue. The monsignor was also present and his eyes glowed red. There was definitely something off about those two. Before anyone could say anything, Sister Jude stood up.

"Frank, take Mr. McLaurin to solitary and bring him straight back here for a public caning of 30 lashes." Sister Jude ordered. "He wants to use his rear for silly games and disrespect, so I'll see how he feels when he receives his punishment."

Before I could do anything, I was grabbed by both Frank and Carl and dragged out of the chapel to await my public 30 lashes.

That's it for chapter 4.


	5. Blistering Pain

Chapter 5. Blistering Pain

Reese's POV.

I sat in solitary following my incident at the chapel. I didn't regret doing what I did one bit. I've always hated church services back when I lived in my original timeline. I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard footsteps. I waited as the footsteps got closer to my cell door. I looked through the peephole and saw Frank as he brought out the keys and unlocked the door to my cell and opened it up.

"Hey, time for you to receive your real punishment." Frank stated in a serious tone. "Let's go."

I got up from where I was sitting and followed Frank out of the cell. He led me down the dimly lit halls and after several twists and turns, we reached the chapel where everyone was still waiting. Sister Jude had a long thick dark gray cane and was softly slapping it against her hand. She turned her gaze to me when I entered the room and had a smirk on her face. There was a mixture of feelings amongst the crowd. Lana, Kit and Grace had sympathetic looks on their faces, while most of the other patients were too mentally gone to even care. Most of the nuns were whispering amongst themselves and gave me dirty looks, while the only one that appeared to give me a sympathetic look was Sister Mary Eunice. This caught the attention of Dr. Arden, who I could hear growl in anger. Dr. Thredson took note of this and whispered something in the older doctor's ear. Sister Jude blew her whistle and spoke.

"Now Mr. McLaurin, is there something you'd like to say in front of everyone here before you receive your punishment?" Sister Jude asked.

I've always had a high tolerance for physical pain, so I decided to be a smart ass.

"Yes, I do." I said.

I inhaled and let out a loud ass burp, making a few of the patients laugh, but most of the staff didn't take too kindly to it.

"Frank, bend him over one of the pews." Sister Jude ordered. "I'm quite sick of his behavior."

Frank forcefully grabbed me and dragged me to one of the arm rests of a pew and shoved me forward, causing me to bend over. The guard held me down in place as Sister Jude approached me.

"Drop your pants." Sister Jude ordered.

"This isn't a strip club." I said in a smart ass tone.

Frank pulled my pants down with force, revealing my bare behind. Sister Jude let out a low chuckle as she circled around me holding her whipping cane.

"I've been wanting to do this since the day you vandalized the church's property." Sister Jude stated.

"You must've not wanted to do it that bad, seeing as if yo-oof." I was cut off when Frank pulled me up and punched me in the gut, knocking the wind out of me.

"I've just about heard enough out of you, Mr. Mclaurin." Sister Jude stated.

Frank put his hand over my mouth as Sister Jude readied her cane. When she was ready, she flicked her wrist and upon being struck in the ass by the cane, I was overwhelmed with severe pain that I've never felt before in all my life. I scrunched my face to endure the pain and not let out a scream. The hits kept coming and upon the sixth hit, I started losing count, but after what felt like hit number 100, Sister Jude spoke again.

"That ought to teach you to disrespect me, my staff or this church ever again." Sister Jude said. "Now get up."

I got upright and my ass stung like a mother fucker. I pulled my scrubs up and the cloth against my skin made it hurt even worse. When I tried to walk, I had to walk sideways because it was less painful.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you to never ever get smart." Sister Jude said. "Service is over, no go do whatever."

I slowly made my way over to Kit, Lana and Grace. The three helped me walk, due to the fact that they could tell that I was having a hell of a time trying to walk.

"When we get to the common room, what ever you do, try not to sit." Kit said. "It hurts like a bitch when trying to sit with all those welts."

"Okay." I said. "Now I know who not to piss off in here."

"I'm surprised she kept it at 30 lashes after you kept smarting off to her." Lana said.

"Let's just get him to the common room." Grace said.

The four of us started walking, but Shelley came walking up to us swaying her hips.

"How about a quickie in the hydrotherapy room." Shelley suggested seductively.

"No." I said.

We started walking, but the easy woman kept trying to grab at me. I was getting quite irritated. I was already in a shit load of pain, now I had Shelley bugging the hell out of me.

"I hate this place." I said.

We continued to walk, but I felt another tap on my shoulder. My first reaction was to cuss out Shelley, thinking it was her, but when I turned around, it was Sister Mary Eunice.

"M-Mr. McLaurin, y-your welts need to be treated." Sister Mary Eunice said in her shy sweet tone.

"Nah, I'll live." I replied.

"I-If I do nothing, they could get infected." Sister Mary Eunice said.

"Let her help you." Grace said. "I noticed those other nuns giving you a dirty look."

"Fine." I said.

"Follow me." Sister Mary Eunice said.

I waved bye to my friends before following the innocent nun. Unbeknownst to me and Sister Mary Eunice, Dr. Arden watched the whole thing and when me and the nun were out of sight, he spoke.

"God damn nigger." Dr. Arden said under his breath. "I'm going to do Sister Jude a favor and get rid of him myself."

Dr. Arden stormed off to his office.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sister Mary Eunice led me to the nurse's area of the asylum and the place had their own set of beds and medical equipment. The nun put on a pair of gloves and got a cloth, rubbing alcohol and a dressing to cover the welts.

"P-Please lay on your stomach and slowly remove your bottoms." Sister Mary Eunice asked shyly and politely.

I did just that and did it as slowly as I could in order to not cause myself too much pain. While I was doing that, several questions came to mind.

"Sister, may I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Y-Yes." Sister Mary Eunice said.

"Why are you being so good to me, when all those other nuns weren't so quick to help me?" I asked.

This question seemed to stump the innocent nun because she didn't answer right away, but after a minute of silence, she finally spoke.

"It was the right thing to do." Sister Mary Eunice replied.

"It may not seem like much, but thank you." I said gratefully.

The nun couldn't help but smile at the gratitude she had just received. Truthfully, most if not all the other patients weren't so grateful towards her.

"You're welcome." Sister Mary Eunice said. "Now, this is going to sting quite a bit."

The nun put some rubbing alcohol on the cloth and began cleaning the welts on my ass and the shit hurt like hell.

"AAHH, OOO, OUCH!" I whined through the pain.

"Don't worry, Mr. McLaurin, it will all be over soon." Sister Mary Eunice said.

The nun was right, she soon finished cleaning my wounds and put a dressing on, they were still painful, but the pain was far less and I could easily handle it now.

"I'll walk you to the common room." Sister Mary Eunice offered. "I'm sure your friends, Kit, Lana and Grace are all waiting for you."

"Thanks." I said.

The nun smiled again and this time I could swear I could see her blush a bit. I followed the nun out of the nurse's station and we were on our way to the common room.

XXXXXXXXXX

I waved goodbye to the innocent nun as I entered the common room and made my way over to Kit, Lana and Grace. The three were busy smoking a cigarette and talking about random things as I approached them.

"Hey, want a drag?" Lana offered.

"No thanks." I replied. "I never got into that stuff."

"I see Sister Mary Eunice did a good job." Grace said. "You're moving around a hell of a lot better now."

"She sure did." I replied. "I will admit, I don't like many people, but her I like."

We continued to talk until the common room was closed for the night. Me and Kit waved goodnight to Lana and Grace before we both made our way to our own ward. When I reached my cell, I opened the door and entered. After getting settled in, I was fast asleep within ten minutes. I woke up half way to my door opening and a bright flashlight beaming down upon me. I looked up and saw the angry look of Dr. Arden staring down upon me.

"Me and you have some unfinished business, Mr. McLaurin." Dr. Arden said in an evil cheery tone before sticking me with a needle.

I blacked out instantly.

That's it for chapter 5.


	6. Strapped and Trapped

Chapter 6. Strapped and Trapped

Reese's POV.

I opened my eyes, but my vision was blurry. I could feel the hard metal slab against my back. I tried to move my arms, but they were strapped down, so I tred to move my legs, but they were strapped down. When my vision cleared, Dr. Arden was peering down on me with an evil gaze.

"Ah, I see that you're finally awake." Dr. Arden said. "Now then, it appears we have a problem."

"Problem with what?" I asked. "I didn't do anything to you."

"That may be, but we can't have you corrupting the mind of our innocent Sister Mary Eunice." Dr. Arden stated. "I told you to stay away from her."

Despite the fact that I was strapped down to his operating table and the fact that I got my first caning just last night, I still had the urge to push this man's buttons.

"Why don't you kiss my ass, old man." I suggested in a smart ass tone. "I'm not the one that approached her. She helped me when I needed help."

This didn't sit well with Dr. Arden as his face turned red and he backhanded me across the face out of anger.

"Don't you dare talk back to me!" Dr. Arden yelled. "You'll be begging for help when I'm done with you."

"When I get out of here, I may go and have some of Sister Mary Eunice's pussy." I taunted. "It's so finger licking good."

This earned me another backhand slap across the face.

"That does it, I'm going to silence you once and for all." Dr. Arden said angrily.

Dr. Arden made his way over to where his surgical tools are and grabbed a narrow, but sharp knife. He also grabbed a syringe and filled it with some liquid. Once he was done, he made his way over to me and I just watched as he slowly lowered the needle closer and closer to my arm, but just when the needle was about to touch, the door opened and Sister Jude barged in.

"Dr. Arden, you're wanted in my office." Sister Jude stated.

"Can't you see that I'm in the middle of something, Sister?" Dr. Arden asked in an annoyed tone.

"I see that quite well, doctor." Sister Jude replied. "It appears that I came just in time to stop another one of your tragedies. He may be a bit of trouble, but even he doesn't deserve to go through your method of punishment, now go to my office."

"Sister, I've told you this once before, you will talk to me with respect." Dr. Arden shot back. "I will go when I'm finished with Mr. McLaurin."

The conversation was interrupted again, but this time, Sister Mary Eunice entered the room. The innocent nun began shaking when she saw Sister Jude. She began shaking even more when she saw me laying on the operating table.

"S-Sister Jude, I-I-." Sister Mary Eunice was cut off.

"It's alright, Sister." Sister Jude said. "Dr. Arden was just leaving to go to my office."

Dr. Arden was seething now, but due to Sister Mary Eunice being present, he knew not to lose his cool in front of her, so he just left his office without another word.

"Sister, I want you to help me get these off of him." Sister Jude ordered.

"O-Okay." Sister Mary Eunice said.

I watched as the two nuns unstrapped me from the operating table. This was the first time ever that I could say I was happy to see Sister Jude.

"Sister Mary Eunice, you may go back to what you were doing." Sister Jude said.

The innocent nun nodded her head before leaving Dr. Arden's office and the older and stricter nun turned her attention to me.

"I don't know what you did to make that man mad, and frankly, I don't care." Sister Jude said. "Dr. Arden's punishments are far worse than what you got last night at the chapel."

"I'll try to remember that, Sister." I said.

"Good, now go to the common room." Sister Jude ordered. "I have business to take care off."

I left Dr. Arden's office and I had my life in tact.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was now lunchtime and the patients that were not in solitary were in the dining room. I was at a table with my usual group. The menu for today was an odd colord slab of meat that they passed on as steak, half cold vegetables, a hard dinner roll that had a bit of mold on it and water.

"I'm surprised I'm not the size of a twig with the shit they serve here." I said.

"Where were you this morning?" Kit asked. "You weren't at breakfast and I didn't see you in the common room."

"Dr. Arden went into my cell last night and injected me with some sleep medicine." I said. "I woke up strapped to Dr. Arden's operating table."

"That son of a bitch." Lana said.

"It must be because of Sister Mary Eunice helping you last night." Grace said. "That old bastard has had a thing for her for as long as I can remember being here."

"It must be." I agreed. "He did ask me around when I first got here to stay away from her."

"But how can you, if she works here?" Lana asked.

"Who knows." I said.

A woman with long dark hair, fair skin and brown eyes approached our table. She is wearing a gray skirt that goes just above her knees and a long sleeved black coat. The woman looked to be about a year or two older than Lana and she had a serious look on her face.

"May I sit here?" The woman asked in a German accent.

"I guess." I said.

The woman sat down at the table and she looked to be deep in thought.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Anne Frank." The woman replied.

I gave Kit, Lana and Grace each a weird glance. It's currently 1964, but according to history, she died in 1945 as a teenager.

"Okay, they must have you on some strong ass medicine." I guessed.

The woman who identified herself as Anne Frank rolled up her sleeve, revealing a tattoo. "Look." The woman said with an annoyed tone.

I took a closer look and it was a unique number. This woman seemed pretty cool, due to her serious attitude.

"Fine, I believe you." I said.

Who was I to question her when I myself traveled back in time.

"I let people believe that I was dead in order to take the attention off myself." Anne said. "I was at the bar last night and some guy said something to me, so I stabbed him with a broken beer bottle."

"Temper temper." Kit said.

"That guy probably deserved it." Grace added.

"I would've been choking his ass out." I said.

"So, what are you guys in for?" Anne asked.

"I vandalized church property." I replied.

"They say that I'm Bloody Face and that I killed many women." Kit said.

"They say that I murdered my family." Grace said.

"I got caught sneaking in here trying to interview Kit, but they're keeping me for being lesbian." Lana said.

Anne turned her attention to me and she appeared to have a look of curiosity. "Why did you destroy the church property?"

"Because I'm an atheist." I replied. "I got in trouble just last night for burping and farting during a memorial church service."

Anne giggled at what I told the group. It was the first time the woman actually smiled. That didn't last long however because Dr. Arden entered the room and the woman's face turned red and there was nothing but hatred on her face.

"Let me guess, he did something to you?" I asked.

"No, Anne actually attacked him in the common room earlier and called him a Nazi from Auschwitz." Grace stated.

"He's Hans Gruper." Anne said. "I remember him from the camp. He would give girls candy and would claim to help the girls, but when they came back, they were in far worse condition."

I looked into Anne's eyes and I could tell she was telling the truth. An evil smirk crept across my face and this didn't go unnoticed by my friends.

"You're going to call him Hans when you see him again, aren't you?" Lana asked knowingly.

"Nothing gets passed you." I said.

"I'm a journalist, what do you expect?" Lana said.

"Good point." I said.

"Like I said yesterday, I'm surprised you've only got 30 lashes to your name." Grace said. "I'm also shocked that you were saved from his operating table."

"I can survive it again." I said.

I picked up my hard ass dinner roll, cocked my wrist back and launched it at Dr. Arden's head and when it bounced off, the other patients began throwing food as well, angering Dr. Arden even more.

"Food fight!" A random patient yelled.

Food kept flying and it wasn't long until Sister Jude, who was accompanied by security entered the dining room. The old nun blew the whistle and the food fight ended.

"Who started this food fight?" Sister Jude demanded with anger in her voice. "If no one answers, everyone is getting 20 lashes."

The room went silent when Sister Jude asked this. Dr. Arden was especially interested in who started the food fight, seeing as his suit was ruined. Just when Sister Jude was about to speak again, one of the other patients spoke.

"It was him." Spivey said as he pointed in my direction. "The colored man with Bloody Face threw his dinner roll at Dr. Arden's head."

All eyes were on me now, but even though I did start the food fight, I was pissed. I hate snitches.

"You fucking cock sucking snitch!" I yelled.

"Take him to solitary, Frank." Sister Jude ordered. "I'll deal with him later."

Both Frank and Carl rushed me and wrestled me to the ground before carrying me out of the dining room towards solitary.

XXXXXXXXX

I sat in the cell with my wrists shackled together. The little window giving light from the outside was the only light I had as I waited. I had been sitting in solitary for a couple of hours doing nothing. I finally heard footsteps and when they got closer, Sister Jude was standing on the other side with her usual scowl. The woman pulled out her keys and unlocked the cell and entered. She sat in one of the chairs and looked at me.

"Mr. McLaurin, something really needs to be done about your attitude." Sister Jude stated. "It's funny how just after you receive a caning, you're starting a food fight in the dining room. Now, why did you target Dr. Arden?"

"I think you know the answer to that, Sister." I replied. "Caning or not, I'd do it again for him just showing up in my cell, injecting me and I wake up on his operating table when I didn't even do anything to him."

Sister Jude let out a sigh.

"You've destroyed the property of our church, you cause a disturbance during last night's memorial church service and now this." Sister Jude stated. "You really need to watch your mouth, Mr. McLaurin. The language you used towards Mr. Spivey is unacceptable."

"I quite agree, Sister." The voice of Dr. Arden said as he appeared in the doorway.

"What do you want, Hans?" I asked.

This didn't sit well with Dr. Arden and he attempted to attack me, but Sister Jude got in between us.

"HEY!" Sister Jude yelled. "Doctor, I run this institution, so let me handle this."

"Fine, but if he keeps this up, I'm going to personally cut his tongue out!" Dr. Arden yelled before storming off.

"Now then, because of your recent behavior, you're going to be spending the next week in solitary." Sister Jude stated.

The older nun got up and left my cell, shut the door and locked it before walking off, leaving me to sit alone for the next week.

That's it for chapter 6.


	7. Feigning

Chapter 7. Feigning

Reese's POV.

It had been a long week since I was put in solitary from starting the food fight and having Spivey snitch on me. I assumed that it was early morning because the sun was beaming into the cell from outside. I had to admit, being in solitary really sucked. Sure, back when I lived in 2015, I was a loner, but it's another thing when you're stuck in a small cell without the option to leave whenever you please. I was really missing the company of Kit, Grace and Lana. I was also missing that Anne lady I had met just before I got myself thrown into solitary. I heard footsteps and I was actually excited because it meant that I was going to get to walk around. When the footsteps got louder, Frank looked through the door and brought out his keys and unlocked the door. He turned the knob and opened it.

"Come on, Sister Jude asked me to let you out in time for breakfast." Frank stated. "Now let's go."

I followed the head of security down the dimly lit hallway and I glanced over and saw that he had a flower in his left back pocket. I knew I was going to have to really watch my words in order to stay out of solitary, but I also needed someone besides Sister Mary Eunice on my side as far as staff go.

"So, you got a girlfriend?" I asked.

Frank put on a tough face before replying. "Why do you care?" Frank asked without any hesitation in his voice.

"You have a flower in your back pocket." I stated truthfully. "A rose to be exact."

Frank's face turned red and not from anger. He was doing all he could to keep a straight face, but couldn't.

"T-That's for me to know." Frank stuttered.

"Whoever she is, she must mean a hell of a lot." I said.

"Fine, I like Sister Jude." Frank finally admitted. "Don't even think about going and telling her either, or I'll shove my nightstick down your throat until you choke."

"Eh, I didn't know you swung that way too." I joked.

Frank facepalmed and groaned in annoyance before chuckling.

"That didn't sound right, did it?" Frank asked.

"No." I replied.

"You know, you're alright, kid." Frank said truthfully. "Just another secret between me and you, I cannot stand Dr. Arden or the monsignor."

"Then why do you work with them?" I asked.

"Because Sister Jude works here." Frank admitted. "She hired me and we became best friends. I like her fighting spirit and the fact that she's not afraid to stand up to anyone. It pains me that she has eyes for the monsignor though."

"I say go tell her how you feel, then that way she'll know." I suggested.

"I'll think about it." Frank said.

We reached the dining room and before I entered, Frank pulled me aside.

"I'll kick your ass if you tell even one soul about this." Frank stated in a serious tone.

"Okay, got it." I said.

With that, I entered the dining room and upon entering, I got my food and immediately found Kit and Grace, but I was immediately disappointed when I didn't see Lana or Anne with them. I sat down to join the group.

"Hey, you're back early." Grace said. "Usually Sister Jude doesn't let patients out of solitary until 10:00 A.M."

"It's a good thing she did." I said. "That was the longest week of my entire life."

"I know the feeling." Kit said.

"So, where's Lana and Anne?" I asked.

"A few days ago, I saw Lana leave with Dr. Thredson." Grace stated.

"A few days after you were put in solitary, some guy with the last name brown came here and claimed that she was not Anne and Sister Jude let her go." Kit stated.

"Damn it." I swore. "I really liked Anne and Lana was fun to be around too."

"I'm sorry." Grace said. "If it makes you feel any better, Anne did put up a good fight before she was taken away."

Shelley came walking over and swaying her hips and she tried grabbing on me, but I swatted her hand away.

"What do you want, Shelley?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"You, big boy." Shelley said seductively. "I bet after that week of being all alone, you must need time in the hydrotherapy room with me."

"Do you ever give up?" I asked.

"Fine, your loss." Shelley pouted before moving on to the next guy.

Breakfast actually finished without any problems and the patients all left to go do different things.

XXXXXXXXXX

Normal POV.

Dr. Arden is making his way through the halls and he reaches the main lobby with the spiral staircase. The front glass doors opened and Sister Mary Eunice entered the building and greeted Dr. Arden with a smile.

"Good morning, doctor." Sister Mary Eunice greeted politely.

"Good morning, sister." Dr. Arden greeted back. "Come, let's go for a walk."

"O-Okay." Sister Mary Eunice nodded before following Dr. Arden.

The two began walking down the halls of the institution.

"So, how are you?" Dr. Arden asked.

"I'm doing good." Sister Mary Eunice replied. "Doctor, what are those creatures we feed?"

"Sister, they're living creatures that even I have no explanation for." Dr. Arden lied. "Now, I need some fresh meat for our morning feeding, you know what to do."

Sister Mary Eunice nodded and proceeded to go get some 'meat', but Dr. Arden yelped in pain.

"O wow ow." Dr. Arden moaned in pain as he grabbed his back calf muscle.

Sister Mary Eunice had a look of concern on her face.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Sister Mary Eunice asked with concern in her voice.

"The back of my leg hurts." Dr. Arden said. "Can you help me to my office?"

"Sure, doctor." Sister Mary Eunice replied.

Dr. Arden smiled an evil smile once the innocent nun agreed and once she started helping him walk, he fixed his facial expression and began walking normally, feigning hurt to get attention and once the two made it to his office, Dr. Arden spoke agsain.

"Sister, thanks for helping me, but my leg seems to be fine now." Dr. Arden said.

"Are you sure, doctor?" Sister Mary Eunice asked with concern in her voice.

"Yes." Dr. Arden said. "Now, please get Mr. McLaurin from solitary for his checkup."

The nun nodded before leaving the office. The nun made her way down the dark hallways and after several turns, she reached the solitary unit and upon approaching Reese's cell, she looked in, but saw that his cell was empty. The nun began to panic and a million things began to play out in her head from Sister Jude going on a rampage of a runaway inmate or the poor creatures, who she didn't know what exactly they were would starve and lastly, a part of her deep down appreciated the kindness Reese had shown her a week ago when she nursed his wounds. For some reason, the nun was happy in a way that Reese wasn't in the cell and began to feel bad for involvement in some of the missing patients.

"Sister, what are you doing back here?" An older feminine voice asked.

Sister Mary Eunice jumped and turned around and saw Mother Claudia standing right in front of her.

"I-I wa-." The nun was cut off.

"I know what you were doing, sister." Mother Claudia stated. "Sister Jude had Mr. McLaurin released from solitary just before breakfast. I've already did the feeding, so don't you worry your pretty little head."

With that, Mother Claudia turned away and began walking out of solitary. Her eyes glowed the icy cold blue and a sinister look appeared on her face.

"Stupid naïve nun." Mother Claudia said under her breath in a very harsh tone.

Sister Mary Eunice sighed in defeat before leaving solitary to do her other duties as a staff.

XXXXXXXXX

Sister Jude is pacing back and forth in her office as a man known as Jim Brown is in her office.

"Sister, you need to take her back." The man known as Jim stated. "I can't deal with her."

"Mr. Brown, you're her husband." Sister Jude stated. "You married her, so you should deal with it."

"She won't hold her baby and claims that it's not her baby." Jim stated.

The door opened and the monsignor appeared in the door. "Sorry sister, I couldn't help but hear that Mr. Brown here is having difficulties with his wife." Timothy stated.

"Yes father, what do you suggest?" Sister Jude asked.

"Sister, could you step out into the hall for a minute?" Timothy Howard asked.

"Why father?" Sister Jude asked. "I'm the head of this institute and I need to hear this."

"That's true sister, but I promise you that I'll fill you in on the details." Timothy Howard said.

"Fine." Sister Jude said.

The nun got up from her desk and left, shutting the door behind her. Timothy Howard sat down in Sister Jude's desk and looked at Jim Brown.

"Now, we both know that this woman isn't really your wife." Timothy Howard stated. "She is indeed Anne Frank, but I do suggest a lobotomy if you want her to become Charlotte Brown, you're going to have to be more convincing. Sister Jude isn't a dummy and me and Mother Claudia didn't go to great lengths to get you a wife for nothing."

"How soon can you start?" Jim asked.

"We can have Dr. Arden start the procedure within the next three hours, but I want an extra $5000 right now." Timothy Howard demanded. "She's already told three of our patients that she's not your wife."

Jim pulled out his wallet and then forked over five crisp $1000 bills and the monsignor pocketed the money.

"It was nice doing business with you, Mr. Brown." Timothy said. "We'll get started right away and your new wife will be ready to take home tonight."

"I'll go get her now." Jim said.

The man got up to go downstairs to retrieve his wife.

XXXXXXXXX

Reese's POV.

Following breakfast, I was walking with Kit and Grace down the hall. I had sent Afrak, my fire fae to get me info on the whereabouts of Anne and Lana. I could feel Afrak's presence, so I told Kit and Grace that I'd meet them in the common room in a bit. Once that was sorted out, I snuck into one of the unused rooms, turned on the lights and shut the door and locked it. Once the door was locked, the figure of Afrak (Connie Britton) appeared.

"Okay, I have some good news and bad news." Afrak said. "I wasn't able to find Lana, but I did get some info in regards to your friend, Anne."

"Okay, what is it?" I asked.

"The monsignor is currently in the office talking to a man in regards to her." Afrak stated. "They're going to do a lobotomy on her because she really is Anne Frank, but the monsignor knows very well that Sister Jude is quite smart and it takes a lot to convince her."

"What do we do?" I asked.

"If I go now, I can distract Dr. Arden and get her out of harm's way." Afrak said.

"Okay, let me know when you're done." I said.

"Got it." Afrak said before vanishing.

I opened the door, shut off the light before making my way to the common room to meet back up with Grace and Kit.

That's it for chapter 7.


	8. Escaping Fate Part 1

Chapter 8. Escaping Fate Pt. 1

Reese's POV.

I entered the common room where that repetitive tune is playing once again. Pepper is sitting in a corner, Spivey is bullying some unknown female patient, some middle aged woman with messy blond hair is banging her head against the wall and Kit and Grace are sitting in another corner of the common room. Kit spots me and waves for me to come over, so I do.

"So, how long do you think you'll last this time?" Grace asked me.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to try to find out anytime soon." I replied. "It's easier said than done though."

The three of us continued talking and Sister Mary Eunice entered the common room. The young nun spotted me and smiled, but she also had a look of relief on her face, which I didn't know why. I ignored the nun, but I did appreciate the genuine concern, even though I didn't know what it was about.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Normal POV.

Outside the asylum, the woman who calls herself Anne Frank is sitting in the passenger seat of a car. The woman has been waiting for a good ten minutes, but before she could say anything, a woman with strawberry blond hair, fair skin and blue eyes appeared. She is wearing a crimson colored dress and yellow heels. The woman knocked on the passenger door, causing the dark haired woman to look to her right. Anne rolled down the window.

"What do you want, and who are you?" Anne asked.

"Sorry to bother you like this, but my name is Angie." Afrak said, lying about her name. "I'm a nurse from Briarcliff and I came to tell you that you have a lobotomy in a bit. The man that you went home with just approved it."

Upon hearing this, Anne panicked, but Afrak continued.

"That man with the bald head and white beard is supposed to perform the lobobomy." Afrak stated.

Anne lunged towards the driver's seat of the car, but she was stopped by the strawberry blond woman.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help you." Afrak said genuinely. "I don't like that man, nor most of my co-workers. I need for you to trust me. I'm going to sneak you passed the guards, then I'm going to hide you. I will then sneak you out of the hiding place when he drives off."

Anne calmed down a bit when Afrak said this. The dark haired woman unlocked the car door and stepped out and followed Afrak into the asylum. There are currently no guards watching, so Afrak sneaks Anne past the 'Stairway to Heaven' and to an abandoned closet near the common room.

"Hide in there and lock the door." Afrak said. "I will go take care of Gruper."

"Thank you." Anne said before going into the closet and locking the door.

"This is going to be fun." Afrak said to herself before heading for Dr. Arden's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Arden is currently in his office getting tools ready for his lobotomy on Anne. The elderly Nazi doctor was beaming from ear to ear because he was going to end Anne once and for all. There was a knock on the door, taking the doctor out of his thoughts.

"Come in!" Dr. Arden shouted.

The door opened and a woman with long flowing strawberry blond hair entered the office. She is holding a clipboard. Her outfit consists of a long red and orange strapless dress.

"Are you Dr. Arden?" Afrak asked.

"Yes." Dr. Arden replied. "And who are you?"

"My name is Angela Wellington." Afrak stated. "I'm your new assistant."

"Pleased to meet you, Ms. Wellington." Dr. Arden greeted politely. "I am expecting a patient for a lobotomy. I need for you to oversea everything."

"Yes sir." Afrak said.

Knocking was heard at the door, taking the two out of their conversation.

"Come in." Dr. Arden said.

The door to the office opened and Sister Mary Eunice entered the office. Dr. Arden couldn't help but smile upon being in the nun's presence.

"What can I assist you with, sister?" Dr. Arden asked.

"S-Sister Jude sent me in here to tell you that the patient for the lobotomy is missing." Sister Mary Eunice said in a meek tone.

Dr. Arden's face tensed up when the innocent nun said this. He hated that woman for shooting him in the leg and exposing his past. While Dr. Arden was glaring, Afrak had a smirk on her face, due to the fact that only she knew of where the patient was. The elderly Nazi doctor calmed himself before he spoke again.

"Sister, thank you for letting me know." Dr. Arden said.

"You're welcome, doctor." Sister Mary Eunice replied before leaving the office.

Dr. Arden turned around to face his 'assistant', but she wasn't there.

"Where did you go?" Dr. Arden asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sister Mary Eunice made her way through the dark hallways of the asylum. The young nun is walking with hesitation, due to the news that she just delivered to Dr. Arden. Sister Jude had sent for her to retrieve Jim Brown's 'wife', but when the nun went outside to get her, no one was in the car. A lot is currently going on in the head of the young nun. She wanted to go to the common room and check up on Reese, but her duties as a staff member prevented that at the moment. The nun reached the main lobby and made her way up the spiral staircase and she knocked on the door.

"Come in." Sister Jude said through the door.

Sister Mary Eunice opened the door where a waiting Sister Jude, Jim Brown and Timothy Howard are waiting. Sister Jude looked in the younger nun's direction upon entering the room.

"Sister, she's not in the car." Sister Mary Eunice said shyly.

Jim now had a puzzled look on his face when the nun said this. Timothy Howard had a hidden scowl on her face, but Sister Jude didn't buy it right away.

"Sister, are you sure you went to the right car?" Sister Jude asked her younger co-worker.

"Yes, I did." Sister Mary Eunice replied. "No one was in the car."

Jim was about to speak, but Timothy put his hand up and stopped the man before his words could come out of his mouth. "Sister Jude and Sister Mary Eunice, please leave the office." Timothy Howard said.

Sister Mary Eunice, being the meek one decided to leave without hesitation, but Sister Jude showed her backbone and didn't budge. "I'm staying right here." Sister Jude stated in a firm tone.

Timothy Howard looked Sister Jude dead in the eye. "You will wait outside the door with Sister Mary Eunice." Timothy Howard ordered. "Now go."

There was something about that stare that made even a tough woman like Sister Jude back down this one time. She nodded curtly before turning around and heading for the door. Once the older nun left the office and the door was shut, the monsignor turned his attention back to the other man sitting in the office.

"I want my money back." Jim ordered.

"No." Timothy Howard said firmly as his eyes glowed a crimson red. "Our business arrangement is final. It's on you for not tying that woman down and preventing her from escaping the car."

Jim angrily stood up and lunged at the possessed monsignor, but Timothy Howard grabbed him with an invisible force and threw him against the wall, knocking a picture that was hung on the wall down. The possessed monsignor stood up from the desk and slowly made his way over to the now cowering Jim Brown. When he was standing just a few feet in front of the downed man, he knelt down to his level.

"Like I said, our arrangement is final." Timothy Howard said firmly. "Now get up and get your ass out of my office and go home before I do worse to you."

Jim stood up, brushed himself off and scurried out of the office in fear of having worse done to him. The possessed monsignor looked out the window and watched as Jim Brown hurried into his car and sped off from the property.

That's it for chapter 8.


	9. Escaping Fate Part 2

Chapter 9. Escaping Fate Pt. 2

Lana Winters is laying on a concrete floor in a basement and she's half conscious. The reporter lets out a weak groan, which causes another woman who's also trapped in the basement to stir. Lana gains her bearings and when her vision clears, she gasps at what she sees.

"Wendy?!" Lana ask with a mix of relief and fear.

The other woman, now known as Wendy looks up and gives a weak smile before speaking. "W'Where are we?" The woman now known as Wendy asked.

"We're in the basement of-." Lana was cut off.

"Bloodyface." Oliver Thredson said as he walked out of the darkness wearing the flesh mask.

This caused both Lana and Wendy to freeze in fear.

"I could've sworn I'd killed you, Wendy." Thredson said as he slowly made his way over to the two frightened women. "I suppose now I have a decision to make, hahaha."

Lana glared at the man she thought was helping him. "You're a sick bastard!" Lana shouted.

"You're going to pay for what you've done!" Wendy shouted.

Thredson walked up to Wendy and grabbed her by the chin and forced her to look into his eyes. "Oh no, I believe that it you that will pay." Thredson said evilly. "Or should I say, you've signed both your fates."

Thredson pulled out the signed document with Wendy's signature on it. This caused both women to grow even more angry.

"Although, I should be thanking you, Wendy." Thredson said as he laughed evilly again. "Had you not signed this, I wouldn't have found my mommy. Hahahahas."

Wendy began to shake in fear at what this man just called Lana. Lana being the brave and headstrong one, didn't hesitate to fight back. "Hey, you get you fucking hands off her!" Lana shouted.

The corrupt and sick doctor cackled again and he slowly made his way over to Lana and knelt down to her level. "Now Lana, I don't think in any position to call the shots." Oliver stated.

And Oliver was right. Both women were trapped in the soundproof basement. They were both chained to the pole on the bed, leaving the use of only one hand and one foot each. The corrupted doctor approached Lana and he gently began rubbing her cheek, causing the reporter to throw up in her mouth. Lana tried to back away, but due to having very little room to move, she just waited for the perfect opportunity to strike. Oliver began to move closer to Lana and just when he was about to kiss her, she used her free leg and kicked Oliver straight in the nuts, causing the evil doctor to scream in pain, grab his nuts and fall to the ground.

"GAAAH, YOU BITCH!" Oliver shouted in anger. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Wendy, let's get out of these chains!" Lana shouted.

Lana had spotted a filer to cut the chains, but Thredson recovered from the brief assault and lunged at his attacker then grabbed her by the throat. "Lana, I didn't want to do this, bu-AAHHH!" Dr. Thredson was bludgeoned from behind.

A frightened Wendy opened her eyes and saw that Monsignor Timothy Howard stabbed Oliver Thredson in the back with two large hunting knives. The evil doctor began coughing up blood and the concrete floor began to get stained with blood as the blood from Oliver's mouth dripped onto the floor, along with the blood that was coming out of his back. Both Wendy and Lana were not able to move, due to what they had just seen. Timothy Howard yanked the two knives out of Thredson's back and he fell to the ground beside Lana with a thud.

"I…..love…you….mommy." Oliver Thredson said weakly as he shut his eyes for the last time and died.

Timothy Howard tossed the two hunting knives to the side before speaking. "Let me get you both out of those chains." Timothy offered. "After that, I will get you both out of here and call the police."

Timothy's eyes glowed crimson red and the chains broke, shocking both women even more. Wendy got up and ran up the stairs, but before Lana could follow, Timothy shut the door with his supernatural powers, leaving just him and Lana in the basement.

Lana screamed and pounded on the door, but Timothy grabbed her with his super strength and dragged her down the stairs and tossed her onto the bed. "Ms. Winters, I believe you owe me a reward for saving your life." Timothy Howard said evilly.

Timothy pulled his pants and underwear down and pinned Lana to the bed.

"NOOOO, GET OFF MEEEEEE!" Lana screamed as she hit the possessed monsignor.

It was to no avail because Timothy forcefully removed Lana's clothes and began thrusting in and out of the screaming reporter, taking her innocence. The reporter began to sob uncontrollably. She was hurting badly, due to it being her first time with a man and the fact that this monsignor wasn't slowing down anytime soon. This went on for a good hour before the monsignor released his seed into Lana, making a baby. The monsignor pulled out of Lana and the reporter passed out from all the severe pain.

"Time to go back where you belong, Ms. Winters." Monsignor Timothy Howard said as he clothed Lana and carried her out of the basement.

Monsignor Timothy Howard had to quickly go back and grab the signed document from Wendy Peyser before leaving the basement a second time. Wendy had managed to leave the house completely unaware that her lover had just been raped by the monsignor.

That's it for chapter 9.


	10. Extra Entrees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.
> 
> This is finally it, the chapter where we finally see some shipping.

Chapter 10. Extra Entrees

Normal POV.

Sister Jude is sitting at her desk, and she is not very happy. The person sitting opposite the older nun, is none other than Anne Frank. The dark haired woman has her arms crossed, and is waiting for the nun to speak.

“You’ve caused quite a bit of trouble, Ms. What ever your name is.” Sister Jude said in a bitter tone. “It’s bad enough the great monsignor was upset, but then I find you sneaking out of a closet.”

The dark haired woman glared at the nun. “For the last time, I’m Anne Frank.” Anne stated.

Sister Jude sighed in defeat. “You know, you’re better off staying here.” Sister Jude stated.

There was a knock on the door.

“It’s open!” Sister Jude shouted.

The door opened, and Frank entered the room, but he was eating a sandwich.

“Frank, we just served breakfast forty five minutes ago.” Sister Jude stated.

“Sister, you know I don’t like the stuff that’s made here.” Frank stated. “I had to make something for myself.”

Sister Jude chuckled at her best friend. “Haha, you cook?” Sister Jude sneered.

“I’ll have you know, I’m a great cook, sister.” Frank stated. “Why don’t you let me cook for you tonight.”

Sister Jude had a brief look of shock, and she blushed a bit from the invite. Anne couldn’t help but add. “Maybe you should take him up on his offer, sister.” Anne suggested, and smirked.

“Go to the common room.” Sister Jude ordered. “I’ll deal with you later.”

Anne got up, and made her way out of Sister Jude’s office. Sister Jude then turned her attention to the head of Briarcliff security.

“I accept your little dinner offer, Frank.” Sister Jude stated. “But we do it in the staff kitchen.”

A smile spread across the face of the security guard. “Thank you, sister.” Frank said. “Meet me at 7:30 tonight.”

“Will do.” Sister Jude said.

Frank then made his way out of the office.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Reese’s POV.

I’m currently sitting in the common room with Grace, Pepper and Kit. The annoying tune of Dominique continues to echo from that god damn record player. I was taken out of my thoughts when one of the people I thought I’d never see again entered the common room. Anne made her way over to us, and sat to the right of me.

“Hey, I thought you escaped this place?” I asked.

“That nun caught me as I was sneaking out of the closet.” Anne responded. “I’m stuck here, like the rest of you now.”

“That sucks.” Grace said.

“That nun thinks I’m crazy, but one thing did come of being in that office.” Anne stated.

“Like what?” Kit asked.

“I think that Frank guy likes Sister Jude.” Anne stated. “He asked her out to dinner tonight.”

This got the attention of Grace, due to the fact that Sister Jude has always wanted to be with Timothy Howard. “This ought to be interesting.”

I wanted to tell them everything that Frank had told me, but before I could open my mouth, Sister Mary Eunice entered the common room, and made her way over to us. “E-Excuse me, but I was sent to tell Kit and Grace that they have double shift in the bakery today.” Sister Mary Eunice said shyly.

This news didn’t sit well with Kit and Grace, but Kit wasn’t going to take it out on the innocent nun. “Thank you, sister.” Kit said politely.

“You’re welcome, Mr. Walker.” Sister Mary Eunice replied.

The nun turned towards me next.

“Mr. McLaurin, it’s your turn to work the bakery.” Sister Mary Eunice stated. “I know it’s your first time, so I’ll help you.”

“I’ll see you guys later.” I said.

I got up, and followed the nun out of the room. When I looked back, I could’ve sworn I saw a look of jealousy on Anne’s face.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Lana’s POV.

I opened my eyes, but my vision was blurry. After a good thirty seconds, my vision finally cleared up. I lay on the hard bed in a room with gray walls, dirty concrete floors and a thick metal door with a small square window to see out of. The only light came from the small window in the room. I knew then and there, that I was back at Briarcliff. I felt sick to my stomach, but more importantly, I hurt badly in my vaginal area. Then, I suddenly remembered what I had just gone through the previous night.

Before I could call out, I heard the rattling of keys, and the door was unlocked. When the door opened, my body was enveloped in chills, due to the person who just walked in.

“STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU FUCKING RAPIST!” I yelled at the corrupted monsignor.

The monsignor gave me an evil look. “Now, that’s now how you speak to a man of the cloth.”

Tears came to my eyes as the mad man inched closer to me. “Y-You’re no man of the cloth.” I stuttered as tears rolled down both my cheeks. “P-Please, just stay away from me.”

“That’s a little hard to do, Ms. Winters.” Timothy stated. “I came by to drop this off for you.”

Timothy Howard pulled out a folded up document, and placed it at the foot of my bed.

“What’s this?” I demanded.

“Read it for yourself.” Timothy replied.

I reached forward, and took the piece of paper. I opened up the note, and I gasped at what I saw. “N-No, this can’t be.” I stuttered.

“I can be.” Timothy said. “I expect you in the common room, Ms. Winters.”

With that, the monsignor left the room, and shut the door behind him. I placed the paper on my left side, then brought my hands to my face, and started to cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Later That Night.

Sister Jude and Frank are now sitting at a small dinner table. Sister Jude is still wearing her habit, while Frank is still wearing his security outfit. Compared to the rest of the asylum, this room is pretty well lit with the walls painted white instead of the dark gray brick walls. There are dinner rolls, baked fish and mashed potatoes on both their plates. The older nun looks down at her food, and she has a smile on her face.

“Frank, this looks delicious.” Sister Jude praised. “It better taste as good as it looks.”

Then nun took her spoon, scooped up some of the patatoes, and put them into her mouth. Jude’s eyes lit up with satisfaction.

“This is good!” Sister Jude said with excitement in her voice.

“You learn a thing or two when you’re a person that likes to eat, but was in the military.” Frank stated.

“Well, I’ll have to cook for you one of these nights.” Sister Jude stated.

Frank was mentally jumping up and down like a little kid now. This meal got him some alone time with the woman he has feeling for, and now she wanted to cook for him. The security guard was taken out of his thoughts.

“So, I have a question for you, Frank.” Sister Jude stated. “What do you think I should do about this Anne Frank or Charlotte Brown lady?”

“I don’t know.” Frank responded. “I don’t know much about her, as I’m only security. I’m not a doctor, so I can’t say whether or not she’s crazy. Catching her holding Dr. Arden at gunpoint is the only thing I have to go by.”

Sister Jude let out a long sigh before responding. “That’s where I’m stuck.” Sister Jude stated. “A part of me wants to be on her side, due to a common enemy, while the other part of me wants to cane some sense into her, and make her go home to her husband.”

“I will be honest with you, sister.” Frank said. “I can care less about Arden. I was just doing what I’m paid to do. If it were me, I’d stay on her good side for that same reason alone. She must know something we don’t. She did target him, and not any of the other patients, or staff for that matter.”

“You’re right.” Sister Jude said.

The two finished eating, and after the meal was done, Frank cleaned up. Once cleanup was done, Frank turned to the older nun. “Thank you for letting me cook for you, sister.” Frank said gratefully, and gave her a smile.

Sister Jude stood up, and walked over to Frank. She gave him a small peck on the cheek, and the two hugged. “No, thank you Frank.” Sister Jude said gratefully. “I needed that.”

The two broke the hug, and left the staff kitchen area.

That’s it for chapter 10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it for chapter 10.
> 
> Not a lot happened in this chapter, but I wanted to get the Sister Jude and Frank McCann shipping started. Next chapter, there will be a huge time skip. Also, we will finally see the debut of Elsa Mars!
> 
> Bye for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I skipped parts of Welcome to Briarcliff, but who cares? The next chapter will be a lot like this one, following mostly with the actual show with bits of Reese in it. After that, I will be doing things completely different from the show to make it more original.


End file.
